Gundam Build Fighters JR
by St. Shade
Summary: In the near future, Gunpla Battle is a popular sport that allows people to animate plastic robots (Gunpla) and pit them against each other. One such hopeful, Jaune Xiao Long, is great at building Gunpla, but his piloting skills... really need improving. His luck changes one day when he meets a mysterious girl in a red hoodie...
1. Episode 1, Part 1 -Jaune and Ruby

A/N: Uh, hello readers, St. Shade here. This is my first fic, so I decided to do something a little crossover between two shows I'm currently hooked on: RWBY and Gundam Build Fighters. If you are not familiar, go watch them.

Expect lots of mistakes and OOC.

RWBY and Gundam Build Fighters belong to their respective owners.

 _Gundam Build Fighters JR- Episode 1, Part 1 (Jaune and Ruby)_

 _Xiao Long's Gunpla and Models, San Francisco, CA_

"He's not here, Cardin."

"Whaddya mean he's not- I mean, what do you mean he's not here, Mrs. Xiao Long?"

Cardin, the big bully with an even bigger ego, was facing off against a rather svelte but intimidating woman whose nametag read: "Hello, my name is Raven." It was taking Cardin all of his might not to break in front of her.

"Jaune said he had to go buy something at Anchorage a few minutes ago. He won't be back for a while."

"... alright." Cardin tried smiling 'politely'. " I'll, uh… just-"

"And unless you want to actually buy anything, you'll leave. **Now** _._ "

Cardin reluctantly trundled out the door, then tried peeking through the displays. Raven's steely gaze immediately caught him, and he quickly scrambled away. After a few quiet minutes, she rapped her knuckles on the desk.

"He's gone, Jaune. You can come out now." Raven's tone softened a couple of smidges.

Slowly, the desk cabinet creaked open. Jaune Xiao Long slowly crawled out from underneath it, clutching a half-finished Proto-Clanche and a pair of tweezers. His hair and clothes were a bit ruffled from hiding under the desk.

"Phew… Thanks, mom."

"Mm-hm. Jaune, I need you to take care of the store for me; I have to go get groceries for tonight's dinner."

The blonde instantly perked up."Are we having mash and steak?"

"Vegetable stir fry, actually."

Jaune blanched. "Wha!..."

"I thought you said that was your favorite dish."

"Just… please leave out the mushrooms. Please?"

"I'll consider it. Take care of the customers!"

' _What customers?'_ Jaune thought as he watched his mom leave. ' _We're nowhere near the commercial areas in San Francisco. We're not even in Japan! Which would be cool if we did._

 _Why did Dad have to put the store here?!'_

 _Sutro Tower_

"Wowwww…."

Ruby sat on the railing, gazing at the San Francisco skyline. _'Mom was right,'_ she thought, _'this world is pretty peaceful. No Grimm attacks, no burning trees, just… normalcy. Smell could take some getting used to, but-'_

"Hey! Get down from there!" Her thoughts were interrupted when a maintenance worker arrived. His arms were wildly flailing. "It's dangerous up here!"

"Wha- okay! Sorry!" Ruby yelped, hopping off the tower. The poor worker lost his head screaming for a few seconds before running towards the supposed crash zone. However, the body was never found.

 _Union Square_

It had been a somewhat mixed day for Jaune. Only a couple of people had stopped by the shop that day, and none of them bought a single model kit. They were mostly outside admiring Jaune's well-crafted models. And then Cardin showed up, forcing him into a Gunpla battle in front of the customers. As a result, Jaune's Proto-Clanche, the one he spent the whole afternoon building, was destroyed by Cardin's Tallgeese II. Cardin then had the sheer gall to not only insult him for his lack of piloting skills, but also asking him to partner up for the upcoming Gunpla World Battle Championship.

On the plus side, Jaune finally had finished up his pièce de résistance: The Gundam Age-2 Calibur. As the name suggested, the Gunpla was, for the most part, a recolored version of the original Gundam Age-2 Normal, with most of the white portions recolored into a nice, shiny gold.

He had also added in golden armor parts on the chest and joints to give a more knight-like motif. To further add to it, Jaune had also converted it's Hyper DODS Rifle into a Hyper DODS _Sword Gun_ , with an attachment allowing the Calibur to hold a much larger shield compared to the Age-2 Normal's, ahem, buckler. He was planning to test it out here in Union Square, should Cardin show up at the store again with reinforcements.

There was only one problem. Jaune, for all of his skills in building gunpla, had mediocre piloting skills at best. If Jaune was going to have a chance of making it to the GWBC, he would need a partner that was good at fighting. That was his older sister Yang's forte. And Yang herself had decided to retire from Gunpla Battle to focus on college… and other things.

Which left Cardin as the only person interested in partnering with him.

' _No,'_ Jaune thought, _' Like hell I'm letting him partner with me. He's skilled, I'll give him that, but he always treats my Gunpla like trash. But who-'_

A tug on his shoulder interrupted his thoughts.

"Excuse me!"

Jaune turned around. Behind him was a small girl wearing a light gray shirt, black leggings, and large red hoodie, slurping on a carton of strawberry milk. Her dark hair was tipped with crimson, and her eyes were hidden by an old pair of aviator sunglasses. The girl was pointing to a nearby screen, which was in the middle of broadcasting this week's Gunpla Battle.

"Those robots on the screen… what exactly are they?"

Jaune froze in shock. "You don't know what Gunpla is?" The girl shrugged, and Jaune's face grew even more deadpan.

"You don't. know. what Gunpla is."

"Uhh.. what IS gunpla?" she replied, looking a bit worried.

"How do I put this… Gunpla are essentially plastic robot kits that you can create and customize. Most people like to do battle with them, and others-"

"So basically, it's kind of like having your own awesome robot?"

"Pretty much."

Jaune couldn't actually see the girl's eyes, but they seemed to light up behind her shades. After a few tense moments, she spoke. Or rather, sqeed.

"Omigosh That sounds SO COOL! Canyoupleaseteachmepleasepleaspleasiwannahave

myowncoolrobotandandandand-"

Jaune's troubles would have to wait. There was someone in front of him who needed to be enlightened about the joys of Gunpla Battle.

"Alright!" Jaune said. "There's a place nearby we can play Gunpla Battle. Let's go!"

As the boy turned, he remembered that he hadn't caught the girl's name.

"By the way, what's your name?"

"Ruby. Ruby Rose," replied Ruby.

"Well, uh… nice to meet you, Ruby Rose."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/N 2:** If you have any requests, questions, or constructive criticisms, please leave them in the Reviews Section.

In the meantime, this is St. Shade, signing off. Good Night!


	2. Episode 1, Part 2 -Jaune and Ruby

**Good evening, readers. This is St. Shade, here with part 2 of the first episode for Gundam Build Fighters JR. Before we begin, here's a quick Review Response to The Composcreator:**

 **Err… in this fic, Jaune and Yang are biological siblings to Raven and Taiyang, who are still together. Ruby's mom had Ruby with… someone else. Not a good excuse, I know.**

 **RWBY and Gundam Build Fighters belong to their respective owners.**

 _Gundam Build Fighters Episode 1, Part 2 (Jaune and Ruby)_

 _A random Gunpla Shop in Union Square_

Jaune and Ruby were at the back of the store. They were standing next to a giant, hexagonal shaped machine with ports sticking out the side.

"So," Jaune pointed to the machine, "This is a Plavsky Projector. We play Gunpla Battle on this."

Ruby nodded. " So, how exactly does it work?"

"I'm getting there, Ruby. The projector, well, projects Plavsky Particles into the air. The particles react specifically to the plastic components in the Gunpla, allowing them to- Ruby don't doze off on me, this is important!"

Ruby, having slumped off, snapped to attention. "Iwasntsleepingprofessorporti- oh." The girl sheepishly chuckled. "Er, plastic particles make robots move?"

Jaune glared a little, then shrugged. "Close enough." He reached over and turned on the projector, which automatically announced, " **Please Set Your GP Base.** " Ruby jumped a little, then wondered, _GP Base? What's that?_

"You also need a GP Base." Jaune pulled out a small, cellphone shaped device in his hand. "It contains data on both the player and his/her Gunpla." _Oh._ After Jaune inserted his GP Base, the projector then said, " **Beginning Plavsky Particle Dispersal. Field 3, Forest.** " It then emitted shining particles of light, which eventually came together to form an image of the average forest; the cedar trees, rivers, nearby mountain, etc.

Ruby was in awe of the graphics. "Wowww…. That's a really realistic forest…"

"I know, right?" Jaune grabbed for the case containing the Calibur, then realized he was going to hand his prized Gunpla to a total stranger. So he put the case off to the side, and instead pulled out his secondary, a straight build 0 Gundam, and placed it in front of the GP Base.

Ruby took a step back when more Plavsky Particles assembled themselves around Jaune, forming a cockpit around him. As if it were a finishing touch, two more particles enlarged themselves into two yellow spheres. Jaune stuck his head out of the "cockpit", then beckoned her to come closer.

Once Ruby got inside the cockpit, Jaune continued his lecture. "Okay, Ruby, grab those two orbs." Ruby stepped forward and grabbed the two spheres. It felt weird though; even though these were just light particles, they felt pretty solid.

"What you've gotta do is launch your gunpla by pushing the two orbs forward." She did as she was told, and the 0 Gundam was shot into the air.

"Right orb controls forward, back, left, and right. Left one controls thrust, weapons, and attacks. You got that?"

"I think so," Ruby replied. ' _Push or roll?_ ' She tried rolling the left one up, intending to boost her Gunpla further, but nothing happened. So Ruby pushed the orb instead, causing the 0 Gundam to surge forward- right into the nearby mountain. Ruby yelped and pushed the right orb to the left, and the gunpla veered off, missing the mountain, but flying off the projector area. The 0 Gundam managed to fly a few more millimeters before falling. Jaune caught it before it hit the ground.

"Huh. Not bad!" The boy remarked. "You did a lot better than me, at least." Jaune fondly reminisced about his first time. He had ended up crashing Yang's prized Unicorn Gundam into a canyon. Good times. Ruby's expression went from horrified to excited. Jaune kept coaching Ruby on Gunpla Battle for about another hour and a half, and his point of view, her rate of growth was surprisingly quick. Not once was the 0 Gundam horribly mangled, Ruby also had a rough idea of how to move the Gunpla as she so desired.

Both of them were so engrossed in practice that when Jaune checked the time, he realized he was going to be late for dinner.

"Oh! Oh, crap! Ruby, I've gotta go home fast. You wanna try again tomorrow?"

"Yes, please!"

"Okay then! I might need your cell number if you want to keep doing this."

Her expression snapped backed to horrified. Since coming to this would, her scroll didn't seem to agree with whatever technology they had come up with.

"Ruby? Something wrong?" Jaune inquired.

"Ooh.. it's just that my scr-phone and other stuffs have been on the fritz lately," Ruby ad-libbed. "I promise I'll be back here tomorrow!"

But...maybe there was a way she could keep in touch with him.

"Pinky swear?" asked Jaune.

"Pinky swear!"

"Alright, Ruby, see you tomorrow!" Jaune rushed out the store with his GP Base and Gunpla, completely forgetting that he was going to practice with his new Age-2 Calibur. Oh well. He could always practice when he got home from school the next day.

Ruby was about to leave the store herself when she noticed a small brown case lying on top of the projector.

 _Balboa High School- The next day_

"Jaune, is something wrong?" His classmate Pyrrha Nikos asked.

"Mrrgle." was all that Jaune would say.

He looked up. Apparently, Pyrrha was considered the most attractive and popular girls in the school, mainly because of her goddess-like figure and motherly personality. And the worship had gotten so ridiculous nobody knew her as a person. At least, that was what Jaune thought. Sure, she was cute redhead who was very nice (and overly apologetic)...

...she just did not understand Gunpla. At all.

"Jaune Xiao Long, is something wrong?" Pyrrha inquired for the umpteenth time.

It was the end of the world for Jaune Xiao Long. He eventually explained to Pyrrha that he had finally finished building the Age-2 Calibur only to lose it the very same afternoon. To make matters worse, the GBWC preliminaries were going to start in less than a week, and he still hadn't gotten to finding a partner.

The only thing he received for his grief was a strange-colored marble in his back pocket.

Pyrrha looked at the marble Jaune had given her. "I see. On the other hand," Pyrrha tried to think of something that would lift Jaune's spirits, "this is a nice-looking marble."

"Pyrrha, I don't care about some marble!" Jaune snapped. "I just want my Gundam back!"

As if on cue, the marble began vibrating and releasing an intense light, causing both of them to stumble marble continued vibrating/shining for a little long before it returned to normal.

"Jaune, are you sure that thing's a marble?"

"How am I supposed to know!?"

"JAAAUNNNEEEE!"

Jaune and Pyrrha both whipped their heads towards the sound. The former's mouth dropped wide open.

Ruby, who, for some reason, was wearing the same clothes she wore yesterday, came bolting down the street. In one hand was the case Jaune had lost. She skidded to a stop right in front of them, trying to catch her breath.

"Hey*pant* Jaune *puff*. Left this *pant* at the store." Ruby wheezed.

She handed the case over to Jaune. Fingers trembling, he opened the case; mercifully, the Gundam Age-2 Calibur was in perfect condition. Jaune's turmoil turned to relief as he let out a huge sigh, overjoyed that his beloved Gunpla was safe.

"Oh, thank God! I was afraid I'd have to start all over again!"

Ruby finally caught her breath. "By the way, this robot of yours looks so cool! I mean, the details- "

Pyrrha, confused by the sudden turn of events, finally spoke. "Jaune, what's going on? Who is she?"

Jaune turned to Pyrrha. "Pyrrha, this is Ruby Rose. I've been trying to teach her to play Gunpla Battle since yesterday. Ruby, this is my classmate, Pyrrha Nikos."

"Hello!" Ruby stretched her hand out to Pyrrha. The latter awkwardly shook it.

 _Xiao Long's Gunpla and Models_

Today was 4 o'clock rush hour, so it was Jaune's turn to take care of the store. Ruby was in the back, still admiring the Age-2 Calibur. Pyrrha had elected to go home, but not before flashing a look of worry towards Ruby.

"Hey, Jaune." Ruby strolled over to the counter where Jaune was at. "I know I said this was cool-" she said as she place the Calibur, "-and it still is, but I feel like it's missing something."

"Like what?" Jaune asked.

"Well, for starters… a scythe that shoots lasers?"

Jaune nearly did a pratfall before catching himself. "Ruby!" Jaune choked. "This is supposed to be a knight in shining armor! Knights don't carry scythes!"

Jaune recovered himself, then walked over to one of the aisles. "Look, if you really want something with a scythe, try-"

" **I. Knew it.** "

Jaune came to a halt, having recognized the voice, and turned around. In the doorway stood Cardin Winchester, his eyes gleaming with pure malice. And after days and days of searching, he had finally found Jaune's best work, the Age-2 Calibur, standing right in front of him.

"Well, well." Cardin strolled menacingly towards the counter, pushing Jaune into the aisle. "Quite the Gunpla you've got there, Jaune. It's wonderful work. Just what I need to win the championship."

His hand reached for the Calibur, but Ruby's was faster. "Look, I don't know who you are or who you think you are," she admitted, "But this is Jaune's Gunpla, not yours."

Cardin's face fell for a second, then scoffed. "I could ask you the same thing. But anyways," He glanced toward Jaune, who had worked up enough stamina to take a few steps, "Xiao Long here sucks ass as a fighter. He needs someone with skills like me. But you're probably too noob to understand why."

Ruby understood perfectly. "It's still not your Gunpla." she said the most nonchalant way. She placed the Calibur behind her back.

Something inside Cardin caused him to snap. "Fine,-" he spat as he clenched his fists.

"No!" Jaune rushed forward. He wasn't letting Cardin beat up Ruby.

Ruby simply smiled, ready to beat the tar out of her attacker.

"Stop that."

All three of them froze for a second before turning towards the doorway. There stood a man in his… 50's?,40's?,(the white hair made it hard to tell) dressed in a dark green suit with a white undershirt. A pair of Lennon shades rested on his nose. Jaune and Cardin were both in awe of the man, while Ruby was wondering why they were awe.

But... she did remind him of someone else.

"G-General Ozpin!" Cardin croaked, immediately standing straight. Jaune did the same. Ruby's eyes simply widened.

The General continued. " There are customers here. If you're going to fight, I suggest you do it in a more civilized manner." He glanced over to the Plavsky Projector in the back. "Perhaps a bit Gunpla Battle?"

"Perfect." Cardin pulled out his Tallgeese II, a cheery yet evil grin spreading across his face.

"You're on-" Jaune started, only for Ruby to interrupt him.

"Jaune, let me do it."

"-Wha?"

"That guy said your piloting needs work, and you also needed a partner, right?"

The realization dawned on Jaune's face. "You just started Gunpla Battle! He's got the experience over you!"

"That's what you're here for. You can be the copilot if you want."

"Ruby!"

Cardin's grin grew wider. "It's settled then! Let's battle!" He dragged Jaune and Ruby to the back of the store, already imagining that victory was in the bag.

 _Later that day..._

Raven returned to the store a little later than usual. She had taken some time and effort to find ingredients for mash and steak, as a means to comfort Jaune over the loss of his Calibur. When she got back, a crowd had gathered in the back. Ozpin was off to the side looking at the display cases.

Raven walked over to Ozpin. "Ozpin. Why is there a crowd in the back of my store?"

"Nothing to worry about. Just a Gunpla Battle waiting to start between Mr. Winchester and Mr. Xiao Long."Ozpin cheerfully replied. Raven was overtaken by sudden desire to rip Cardin to shreds. To fight her son on his worst day!-

Ozpin saw the rage boil in her. "I told you it's nothing to worry about," he remarked. "Jaune has help this time."

Raven's rage dissipated somewhat. "Help? From who?"

...

" **Please, set your GP Base.** "

"You heard him." Ruby raised her hand, expecting Jaune to hand his over. He just put it in for her. Jaune's hands were shaking as he did so. On the other side, Cardin inserted his GP Base into the projector, cheery-evil (cheervil?) grin still plastered on his face.

" **Beginning Plavsky Particle Dispersal. Field 2, Desert.** " This time, the projector created a massive desert landscape.

" **Please set your Gunpla.** " Ruby placed the Age-2 Calibur in front of the GP Base while Cardin did the same with his Tallgeese. A few seconds later, both hummed to life.

" **BATTLE START!** "

"Cardin Winchester, Tallgeese II! Take off!" Cardin announced as his Gunpla shot into the sky.

"Wha- me too, then! Ruby Rose, Age-2 Calibur, uh..." Ruby tried to think of something cool to say.

"Ruby, just launch!" Jaune placed his hands on top of Ruby's, launching the Calibur upwards.

Ruby immediately noticed that the Calibur felt a lot easier to control compared to the 0 Gundam. She wasn't sure how, but Jaune obviously put a lot of love and work into this Gunpla. Like hell she was going to let him down.

"Ruby, move to the right!" The Calibur barely dodged as massive beam flew past it, melting a crater into landscape. High above, the Tallgeese II fired another beam towards the Calibur. The next shot grazed one of the Calibur's wings. Ruby thought she heard Cardin rambling on about the Calibur was supposed to be his. Meh.

Another laser scraped the Calibur's knee, giving Ruby a minor bit of panic.

"Can't this robot go any faster?" Ruby hurriedly asked Jaune.

"It's under weapons! Fifth slot, Strider mode!" he replied in an equally worried tone.

Ruby did as she was told, and the Calibur transformed into a sleek fighter jet. It immediately outpaced the Tallgeese's lasers and flew towards it. Cardin's evil grin faded- No one had ever been able to outrun his Dober Gun, let alone run rings around it.

Realizing that shooting wouldn't work, the Tallgeese ditched the Dober, pulled out a pair of beam sabers from its shield, and spun downwards at the Calibur. The Calibur tried shooting at it, but the Tallgeese flew through the salvo with minimal damage. Nevertheless, it kept going.

"Ruby?!" Jaune frantically inquired. "Are you _trying_ to crash into him?!"

"Nope!" she exclaimed. The Calibur veered off at the last second, forcing the Tallgeese II to slow down hard. The Age-2 then took the opportunity to turn back into mobile suit form and shoot the Tallgeese in the back, sending it crashing into the nearby canyon.

As the Calibur slowly descended, Jaune realized something. _Could she possibly be…?_

"Wh..Wh..WHO ARE YOU?!" Cardin roared.

The Tallgeese bolted upright, damaged, but working. Grabbing its shield and heat lance, it rushed towards the Calibur, keeping the shield in front before striking at the last second. Unfortunately for the Tallgeese, the attack was easily parried by the opponent's DODS Sword Gun, and lost its arm and weapon as a result.

"Gotcha!" Ruby exclaimed as the Calibur raised its sword gun for the killing blow. The Tallgeese quickly raised its shield, but it was useless; the Age-2 cleaved it in half, and the Tallgeese went up in a massive fireball.

" **Battle ended!** "the projector announced, officially ending the match. The crowd applauded and cheered. It had been quite the battle.

" I... I actually lost?" Cardin groaned. "To Xiao Long and some newbie?!" He slumped to the floor.

"My Gunpla… it … won." Jaune spoke. "It actually won!"

Ruby, high on the adrenaline, squeed. "Ohmygosh that wassofreaking awesomeIreallywanna dothisagain Jaunecanwepleasedo moreGunplaBattle pleeeaaassseee?"

Jaune was still in shock. "...Sure."

"Yeeessssss!"

"Jaune?" Raven finally managed to break through the dissipating crowd. Cardin glanced up, and found that retreat was his best course of action.

Jaune turned to face his mom. "Oh, hi Mom! How was your day?"

Raven ignored the question."What's going on? How'd you win?!"

"... it's kind of a long story." Jaune admitted. A _lot_ had happened to him these past two days.

"Do you… want to talk about it over mash and steak?" asked Raven.

"Oh, heck yeah!- I mean, yes, please." Jaune's day just got even better. "I don't think I can explain it alone though…". He checked to see if Ruby was around. Sure enough, she was still near the projector… and was coddling the Calibur for some reason.

"Ruby!" Jaune called out to Ruby. "Want to stick around for dinner?" Ruby checked the clock.

"Oh, uhhh, sure!" Ruby responded. "It's my off day today. Just give me oonnneee second." She sped off before anyone could catch her.

Once the dust settled, Raven asked Jaune the inevitable. "Uh, Jaune...who is she?"

Jaune smiled . " That was Ruby Rose, Mom.

She's a new friend of mine and…my new Gunpla partner."

 **FIN**

 **A/N 2:**

 **If you have any requests, questions, or constructive criticisms, please leave them in the Reviews Section.**

 **In the meantime, this is St. Shade, signing off. Good Night!**


	3. Episode 2-Rick Dom Raijin

**A/N: Good evening, readers. This is St. Shade, here with the full second episode for Gundam Build Fighters JR. Before we begin, here's a quick Review Response to Kharn:**

 **I'm not planning on doing the three-team layout (too many plot holes and plot armor to deal with). But I will consider your ideas for Ren's Gunpla.**

 **RWBY and Gundam Build Fighters belong to their respective owners.**

 _Xiao Long's Gunpla and Models_

Ruby walked into the store at around 7:45 in the morning. She had planned to spend some time playing a quick Gunpla battle with Jaune before her classes started. However, only Raven was working the counter.

"Where's Jaune?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby, Jaune's not here." Raven replied. "He has to go to school today."

"School?" Ruby checked the store clock. " But it's only 7:42 in the morning!"

"That clock's always been off a little bit. And don't you have school as well, young lady?"

Ruby pouted. "They always start at nine. Anyway, when's Jaune coming back?"

"Well, today's Tuesday, so he should be back at around 4:00."

Ruby groaned and trudged out of the store.

 _Weird,_ Raven thought as she typed up the expense report. _I don't remember any schools that start that late._

( _Opening for Gundam Build Fighters JR - Nibun no Ichi_ )

 _Balboa High School_

"Jaune Xiao Long?"

"Yes, Mrs. Peach!?" Jaune looked up, scrambling to put his Gunpla sketches away.

"Jaune, I can't have you doodling in the middle of class. You're free to work on them during lunch, but for now, please try to keep them in your backpack."

"Yes, ma'am. Sorry ma'am." Jaune grinned sheepishly. The whole class sans Pyrrha snickered at him for getting called out. Mercifully, it died down after about a minute or so. Pyrrha was nice enough to pass her notes over to Jaune, and he eventually caught up with the conversation. As soon as Mrs. Peach ended class discussion about Aldous Huxley's _Brave New World,_ the lunch bell rang. Jaune took out his sketches and resumed drawing.

Jaune was in the middle of trying to reconfigure the shield placement on the Age-2 Calibur. He initially made plans to add in a buzzsaw shield, but the current simple one was causing the Calibur's Strider Mode to lean forward a little. He was going to have to shift some weight in the back to make it more stable later. Jaune had also considered Ruby's request to add a laser scythe, and was in the middle of working on a feasible excuse to put it in.

That's when the sounds of cheering and fanboying/fangirling broke out in the hallway, and they began to approach his classroom. It was getting too loud for Jaune to concentrate, so he packed up his sketches and was about to leave when a tall, black-haired girl stepped into the classroom.

"Excuse me." the girl said in a low and steely voice.

"BLAKE-SAMMAAA!" The adoring crowd was making it tough for Jaune to leave the classroom.

While Pyrrha was admired as one of the hottest girls on campus, Blake Belladonna was considered by far the _coolest_ , which ultimately led to a more blatant and excitable fanbase. Actually, her cool and regal nature mainly appealed to the girls. The guys mainly liked her because a. she was hot, and b. she was _really_ into Gunpla battle. It didn't hurt that her parents donated a lot of funding to the school, which allowed them to have four Plavsky Projectors in the auditorium.

Pyrrha stood up. "President Blake!"

"I'm not here as the class president today, Pyrrha." Blake said. "I'm just here to talk Jaune Xiao Long."

Jaune's head turned. "Eh?! B-Blake?"

"Ah! Hello, Jaune." Blake turned around and smiled sweetly at him. It was almost too much for her admirers to take.

Jaune and Blake went into the PlaModel club room during lunchtime, which was a bit cluttered from Jaune's point of view. On one side of the room was a display case filled with high-quality models of just about every robot in the anime franchise. On the other side however, was a large pile of fan-made bento boxes meant for Blake to eat. Blake grabbed a box, then offered another one to Jaune, insisting it was fresh, but Jaune said he already ate.

"Why bento boxes though?" Jaune asked.

"Well, some of the guys got the impression that, what with me being a 'Japanophile', I liked eating bento. Most of them are pretty good, though." She began eating.

"Uh-huh." Jaune turned his attention towards the display case. "Anyways, these models are amazing! Especially the Zaku I. I mean, that weathering job just goes to show you how the Zeon Empire had to pull out all the stops to keep fighting."

"Thank you!" Blake was touched by the compliment. "But it's nothing compared to your Gunpla. I've seen your work a couple of times outside the store."

"Then, is this about me joining the PlaModel Club?" Jaune asked. "I'd love to, it's just that I have to take care of the store."

"No, nothing like that. But it probably would have been nice as well…" Blake admitted. "I heard rumors that you beat Cardin yesterday at Gunpla Battle.

He may be a loudmouth, but one with pretty good Gunpla skills. Word spread pretty quickly. Does this you're going to the GWBC?"

"I am!" Jaune said.

"That's great!" Blake exclaimed. "Finally, I-"

"But it's probably a bit crappy compared to yours." Jaune interjected, peering over at the wall. There hung a plaque congratulating Blake for making it to last year's Gunpla World Battle Championship.

"Besides... I actually had someone else fight using my Gunpla."

Blake raised an eyebrow. " You have a partner?"

"I think so. Her name's Ruby Rose. She's pretty new to Gunpla Battle, but she's a great pilot."

"... do you have any way of contacting your partner?"

"I-" Jaune started, but then he realized something. He didn't know where Ruby lived. He didn't know what she did outside of Gunpla. Jaune didn't even know whether she was a local or from out of town.

He didn't know anything about her.

"... no." Jaune admitted. " I don't even know when she's coming or going."

"I see." Blake paused, as if she were contemplating something important.

Jaune spoke again. "Actually, why are you so interested in my partner all of a sudden?"

Blake finished her bento, then gave him a cryptic smile. "...I thought it would be nice to meet her. That's all."

 _The next day_

" So, why am I here again?" Ruby asked. She and Jaune were standing in front of the school at around 11:15 AM. It was a Wednesday, so Ruby didn't have another class until 3:00. She had also done her homework the night before, to Jaune's insistence.

"I might have told the class president that you were the one who defeated Cardin's Tallgeese II the other day." Jaune replied. "She seemed interested in meeting you."

"Oi!" A tall, well-built student approached the two. His eyes were obscured by an oni mask, and his clothes would not have looked out of place in a Yakuza gang. "You're not supposed to be here! Especially you!" He pointed at Ruby, who instinctively put her hands up.

"Adam, chill!" Blake quickly walked down the steps.

The student turned his head up. "Blake- _Shochō_?"

"I told these two to wait out here. And I just got permission to let Ruby," whom she quickly pointed to, "visit here. There are a couple of things I want to ask her. And could you please put that ridiculous mask of yours away?" Blake added. "You'll scare the kids."

…

" I see," Adam spoke, leaving his mask off to the side. All four of them were in the club room, and everyone but Jaune had grabbed a fresh bento from the pile and started eating. Ruby in particular seemed to enjoy eating hers. "So she's the one who actually beat Cardin. How long has she done Gunpla?" he asked Jaune.

" I just started two days ago!" Ruby cheerfully replied before stuffing her face with rice. "Does anyone have strawberry milk, by the way?" Blake shook her head.

Adam, meanwhile, was in disbelief. He himself had taken on Cardin's Tallgeese II in the past, and he himself was barely able to scrape the win. And here she was, saying that she easily curbstomped the Tallgeese, despite having only spent two days learning about Gunpla. Perhaps having the Xiao Long boy compensated for that?

There was only one way for him to verify the truth.

Adam stood up. "Blake- _Shochō_ , I mean, captain. I have a request to make."

Blake raised an eyebrow. "And what might that request be?"

"Since you've gone through the trouble of bringing this skilled fighter to the school," Adam was referring to Ruby. ",why not test out her skills in Gunpla Battle, right here, right now? As such, I volunteer as her opponent for the match."

Blake mulled it over. "Well, lunch is almost over, so we'd have to do it after school. Good thing it's Wednesday today." She looked over at the bell schedule. "We'll start at around... 1:15. Does that seem fair to you?" Blake asked Ruby.

"Yep!" Ruby answered as she produced the Age-2 Calibur and Jaune's GP Base, seemingly out of thin air.

Jaune was shocked. "Ruby! Only PlaModel Club Members can carry Gunpla here in school! And how did you get my Gunpla and my GP Base?!" He swore he had left them at home.

Blake sighed. "I was going to say you could pick from the display case, but…"

 _Balboa High School- Auditorium_

" **Please, set your GP Base.** "

Word had quickly spread around that there was a Gunpla Battle happening after 6th period. As a result, half the school had shown up to watch (and help set up) the upcoming fight. Pyrrha was one of students who elected to watch, if only to see Jaune and his mysterious new friend in action. The other students were slightly disappointed that Adam, who had put his mask back on, was standing in front of the Plavsky Projector, instead of Blake. They were also intrigued by the mysterious girl in the red hoodie, who, by the looks of it, was the Calibur's fighter.

" **Beginning Plavsky Particle Dispersal. Field 5, City**."

This time, the Plavsky Projector created a generic metropolitan area, which would most likely turn to rubble by the end of this fight. It was nice and sunny, with a few soft clouds floating in the sky. More particles formed themselves into cockpits around Adam, Jaune, and Ruby.

" **Please set your Gunpla.** "

Adam placed down his gunpla, a dark gray Zogok. The Plavsky Projector scanned the machine, and soon, the Zogok's eye glowed red. Ruby did the same with the Calibur.

"Weapons are same as yesterday," Jaune told Ruby as he checked the Calibur's systems. "Got it?"

" **BATTLE START!** "

"Adam Taurus, Ushi Zogok . _Hasshin_!"

Ruby was ready this time. "Ruby Rose, Gundam Age-2 Calibur. Launching!"

Both Gunpla launched themselves into the air, then landed in the nearby buildings. It was tough for the viewing audience to track the two machines, and magnification screens popped up for their convenience.

Back on the battlefield, the Calibur was slowing down as the buildings got tighter and tighter. Ruby was taking great care not to scrape its wings on the side of the building. Jaune took a mental note, adding it to the list of things he needed to improve on the Calibur. Adam, sensing the opportunity, took the opportunity to rush in with the Ushi, forcing the Calibur on the defensive.

Jaune was able to get a better look at Adam's Gunpla. The first thing that he noticed about the Ushi was that the Boomerang Cutters on it's head were more prominent compared to the original, which, coupled with the dark paint job, made the Gunpla look like a rather large,mechanical bull. It also carried four Sturm Fausts, portable rockets on sticks, on its back, rather than two. The heat sword was still prominent, but Jaune sensed something was different about it. A short sword clash quickly revealed that Adam had installed a beam saber on the back of the sword for extra range.

"Jaune, any suggestions?" Ruby asked. The Ushi was pinning the Calibur into the corner.

"Uhh.." Jaune needed a minute to think of a good stratagem. "Don't swing your sword, keep blocking, and try not to be in the mid-range zone. That Gunpla's arm and sword have a very long reach."

"Roger!"

Offstage, Blake observed all of the action with a rather pensive look on her face.

The Calibur used its shield to block the strikes, then thrust the DODS Sword gun forward to counterattack. The Ushi retreated, distracting the Calibur with a few of its smaller boomerang cutters. It then took the time to grab one of its Sturm Fausts, take aim, and fire, taking out the Calibur's shield.

"Sorry, sorry!" Ruby blurted, feeling a momentary bit of guilt pass through her stomach.

"It's okay, Ruby, just keep calm." Jaune himself was a little irritated, but it wasn't exactly her fault. "Just keep your distance, and get ready to dodge more of those." So the Calibur decided to pull out its buckler and stick to long range, taking off into air and firing at the Ushi.

Even though the Ushi had been coated with an I-field, Adam knew it wasn't going to hold out against the Calibur's DODS rifle for at least 2 or 3 hits. So the Ushi launched another Sturm Faust at the Calibur, missing it by a long shot. Its opponents must have sensed Adam's tactics, because the third Sturm Faust blew up in the Ushi's hand thanks to a well-placed shot by the Calibur, and Adam's Gunpla lost an arm in the process. The rest of the Ushi showed quite a bit of damage as well.

 _What precise shooting!_ , Blake thought. _Now it's getting good._

The Calibur was readying the next shot when the Ushi fired its last two cutters towards the Calibur. The latter's response was to deflect the cutters with its buckler, and took the shot before the Ushi could pull a secret move or fire it's last Sturm Faust. The Calibur's shot pierced through its I-field, causing it to explode.

The audience applauded both fighters for their performance. Adam, meanwhile, was speechless; and a little bit embarrassed that he lost. He quietly picked up the remains of his Ushi, then sauntered away. Blake, on the other hand, walked over to the projector, a small smile creeping onto her face.

Jaune and Ruby got an alert on their dashboards, indicating a change of weather in the city. Dark clouds began to fill the sky, and soon, rain fell on the battlefield.

Ruby was the first to realize something was off. "Wait. Isn't this the part where the projector says, 'Battle ended.'?"

"Well, that was rather short, wasn't it?" Blake's voice rang out.

The audience began to cheer as a Rick Dom predominantly colored in red and black began to descend from the heavens. Included in its arsenal were a collapsible beam bazooka, a heat sword remolded into a katana, and a heat fan, which was actually five heat darts pegged together. Two large tri-beam turrets sat on the shoulder pads. Blake was at the ready, her cockpit fully assembled.

The Rick Dom Raijin had arrived.

"I apologize for wanting to fight you so badly," Blake said, slicking her bangs back as she did so. "but it's been awhile since I've had someone good to fight against. No offense, Adam."

"None taken." Adam snarked, simply hanging his head in shame.

"Wait!" Jaune objected. "We just finished fighting Adam!"

"Yeah!" Ruby agreed. "Can't we at least take a two-minute break for cookies?" Sadly, Ruby's pleas fell on deaf ears.

"Rage on." Blake muttered under her breath. The Raijin rushed forward, neatly avoiding the Calibur's wild and panic-stricken shots. The Calibur then attempted to retreat and turned back into Strider Mode, hoping to buy some time to come up with a plan. Blake chuckled at the attempt,and proceeded to activate the Raijin's boosters, lifting it off the ground. The Raijin then put on an extra burst of speed, and was quickly catching up to the Calibur. On the other side, Jaune was shouting off a series of instructions to Ruby. But it mattered not.

"Rage on." Blake repeated, speaking a little bit louder this time.

The Calibur, still in Strider mode, turned a full 180 degrees backwards, causing it to stall out. It then unleashed a hail of laser fire at the Rajin, forcing the latter to evade and fly higher. The Calibur then fell out of the sky, barely recovering from the stall, and landed in the surrounding buildings in mobile suit mode. This gave Ruby more room to breathe and focus, and the Calibur was able to place more accurate shots at the Raijin.

"Rage on!" Blake cried even louder.

None of Jaune's strategizing had affected Blake in the slightest. Her gunpla outpaced the shots, similar to how the Calibur outpaced the Tallgeese days before. The Calibur ducked behind a nearby building, expecting the Raijin to at least slow down. The Raijin's turrets simply tore right through it, and the Gunpla executed a perfect three-point landing in front of the Calibur.

"GUNPLAAA!" Blake was practically roaring at this point.

Both machines charged at each other, meeting with a clash of blades. But after a few more tense seconds, the winner was obvious. The Raijin, in a deft stroke, disarmed the Calibur of its DODS Sword Gun. The Calibur then boosted away and attempted to draw its beam sabers, but the Raijin overtook the opponent, pinning it to the ground. Before the Calibur could make any more moves, the Raijin's Heat Fan stopped just in front of its neck.

" **Battle ended.** " A good chunk of the audience cheered for Blake as she pat her hair back down.

"Hey!" Jaune stormed over to Blake. "Was that really necessary?!" One half of the audience booed him for looking down on Blake-sama, while the other half, including Pyrrha, thought he may have had a point. Blake silenced the former with an annoyed glare. All three walked offstage to continue their conversation.

"I'm really sorry about that," Blake sheepishly said. "I was a little worried this was my only chance to fight you guys. You did say earlier that Ruby was hard to contact."

Ruby popped up from behind Jaune. "That doesn't mean I won't be a no-show! And I want a rematch!" she pouted.

Blake conceded. "But seriously though, you two are amazing."

"Really?" Jaune and Ruby were both incredulous.

"Really. It's just that you and your Gunpla have some growth to do before the GWBC preliminaries this year. Once you're there, let's fight again." Blake turned to leave, with Adam following closely behind her.

Jaune and Ruby were left slightly worried. Blake's skills as both a builder and a fighter were of a higher standing compared to their respective skills. Jaune immediately was thinking of ways to improve on the Age-2 Calibur. Ruby, on the other hand, got really worried; how exactly was she supposed to get better at piloting?

Then Ruby felt something in her pocket vibrate and glow. She was going to have to sort out that issue later. Ruby immediately bolted on Jaune, shouting, " Sorryjauneigottagetmovingtheresanemergencybackhome! i'llseeyoutomorrow!" It was probably the most pathetic lie she ever told.

Predictably, Jaune gave chase. "Ruby!" he shouted back, "Wait! Where are you going?!". Jaune rounded the corner to find Ruby bathed in a glowing white energy. A sudden burst of light forced Jaune to shield his eyes, and by the time he opened them, she was gone.

At first, he didn't believe what he had seen, blinking his eyes to see if she was still there. That's when it hit him. Jaune's brain flashed back to yesterday, when Blake asked him if he had a way to contact Ruby. He had said he didn't know anything about her, and she never mentioned anything about her life before coming to San Fran. Now, Jaune thought as his mind began racing, Ruby might not have been from around _anywhere on Earth_.

Jaune slumped to the ground. ' _Ruby Rose… who or what exactly are you?_ "

( _Ending for Gundam Build Fighters JR- Hanpan Spirit_ )

 **FIN**

 **A/N 2: Starting from now, all episodes will be released in full every Wednesday evening.**

 **If you have any requests, questions, or constructive criticisms, please leave them in the Reviews Section.**

 **In the meantime, this is St. Shade, signing off. Good Night!**


	4. Episode 3, Part 1 - Cross Calibur

**Good evening, readers. This is , here with Part 1 Episode 3 of Gundam Build Fighters JR. I want to start off with an apology to anyone who's been following with this story for the lack of new content. College has started to pick back up, and I haven't been able to find the energy or ideas to keep doing this on a weekly basis. Sorry.**

 **RWBY and Gundam Build Fighters belong to their respective owners.**

 _Balboa High School_

"And you didn't bother asking where she came from?" Pyrrha asked Jaune.

"I know." Jaune groaned. "The whole thing stinks of some sick, wish-fulfilling, magic girl anime."

Pyrrha hoped that wasn't the case; in those shows, the normal human girl (like her) always got the short end of the stick.

It was a nice and cloudy day in San Fran, so the two of them were eating lunch together outside the courtyard. Jaune had just finished explaining everything that had been going on for the past few days; finishing the Calibur, meeting Ruby, etc. He left out the part where Ruby disappeared in a bright flash of light, of course. Jaune wasn't particularly fond of Pyrrha thinking he had lost it.

Pyrrha pushed her feelings off to the side. "Jaune, I'm pretty sure that it's not that surreal. Maybe she just moved from a different state."

Jaune sighed. "Pyrrha, she didn't even know what Gunpla was!"

"Neither did I, Jaune." Pyrrha replied. Gunpla wasn't as popular in the States as it was in Japan, and Pyrrha grew up not knowing about it until she met Jaune. And even then, she didn't quite understand it very well. "Some people are just like that."

"I-I guess." Jaune mumbled. He and Pyrrha quietly finished lunch before the school bell rang.

( _Opening for Gundam Build Fighters JR - Nibun no Ichi_ )

 _Xiao Long's Gunpla and Models_

Raven was surprised to see Jaune walk in through the door later that day. "Jaune, it's Thursday today. Shouldn't you be upstairs, studying for tomorrow's Lit. test?"

"I know, I know," Jaune responded. "I just wanted to meet up with Ruby real quick."

Raven frowned. " We've been over this, Jaune. You can't let Gunpla interfere with schoolwork, even if-"

"Mom, Mom! This isn't about Gunpla!" Jaune hastily clarified. " I just- need to ask her about something else."

Raven took a minute to peer over at Jaune. He had walked off to the back of the store, pulled out his books, and began studying. As the minutes ticked by, Jaune began leaning forward instead of leaning back, and he kept tapping his foot faster and faster. Raven quickly realized that Jaune was nervous about _something_ , which could only mean one of three things: Fights, Bad Grades, or Love Confessions. Raven hoped that it wasn't the last one that was bothering him.

Meanwhile, Jaune had initially thought of trying to find an excuse to talk to Ruby in private, but every plan he came up with turned out to be more flimsier than the last. He eventually decided that he might as well be honest about it and

About half an hour later, Ruby came in, hoping to play more Gunpla Battle with Jaune. She was still wearing the same red hoodie and aviators she wore every day. Even though she didn't even need the shades since it was so cloudy.

"Hey, Jaune!" Ruby said cheerfully. "How's everything going?"

Jaune looked up, eyes widening. He frantically packed his things and quickly walked towards Ruby. "Oh, Ruby! Listen, I… can't really do Gunpla Battle right now." Jaune hurriedly spoke. "But… can you and I talk about something for a sec?."

Ruby immediately sensed something was off with Jaune. "Jaune? You okay?"

Raven gave her son a rather curious looking expression. "I'll explain later." Jaune tersely replied to Ruby, dragging her upstairs before anyone could say anything.

The Xiao Long family lived in one of those mixed use buildings commonly found in San Fran. It had a good view of the skyline, was actually somewhat decent compared to other places, but that was because Taiyang was usually abroad promoting Gunpla, which was usually enough to pay the mortgage.

As Jaune and Ruby walked in, Ruby took a few seconds to look around, before Jaune directed her towards what looked like the dining hall, pulling up a chair for her to sit. After Ruby seated herself, Jaune placed himself on the chair in front of him. He was looking at Ruby with an expression that was equal parts curious and intimidating.

"Jaune? Wh-what is it?" Ruby asked nervously. However, she probably knew the answer to her question.

"Ruby. I want you to answer me in all honesty." Jaune started in a very firm tone.

"Who or what are you? Where did you come from, and why did you come here?" As he did so, he tried to inconspicuously reach for the stun baton he had stuffed into his backpack.

"Well, uh, I-" Ruby began to stutter. Jaune's hand did not go unnoticed, and she was more worried about Jaune attacking her if she said the wrong thing. Not that it would actually affect her, but she still didn't like the idea of alienating him.

"And for that matter, why do have your shades on all the time?"Jaune kept staring at her, fully expecting some sort of answer. His expression began to lean towards the intimidating side

Ruby did her best to keep her composure, but after a few more tense minutes, she finally corpsed.

"Okay! You got me. I'm not exactly from around town; or world for that matter." Ruby slowly pulled off her shades, revealing a pair of shining silver eyes. Jaune was mildly startled; but only because he had never met someone with silver eyes. " Just, please put the wrench down. I think it's best if I told you a little story."

Jaune plopped down on his chair, and Ruby began to tell her story.

"Once upon a time, a little girl was born in a kingdom called Vale. Vale was a gigantic, peaceful kingdom compared to the others. They all shared the same problem though: they were often beset by Grimm, dark creatures composed of humanity's negative emotions. Huntsmen, brave men and women with supernatural powers and incredible weapons, fought a lifelong battle against these beasts to protect others. That was what the little girl aspired to be.

In time, the girl grew to be an incredibly skilled warrior, capable of turning Grimm into mulch quicker than the eye could see. However, her elders often told her she was too confident and reckless for her own good, for the girl often went off on excursions by herself. Said excursions were meant for high-level Huntsmen, not a young Huntress-in-training. One such excursion led her to an old cache of Atlesian technology. In the center were a handful of strange looking marbles. Impulsively, the girl picked them up, and, in an intense burst of light, came to this world."

Ruby paused. "The girl thought she had discovered paradise; where people were free to expand and live in peace. No blatant racism too. But she sadly came to realize she could not live in this world with her skills, and so, she used the marbles to go back to Vale. And ever since, the girl made frequent travels between her world and this world." It looked pretty obvious that girl was supposed to be Ruby.

Any other person would have been enthralled by the story, yet choose to believe Ruby was lying. Jaune, however, thought it made sense. Ruby's sudden skill in Gunpla Battle was somewhat justified by prior combat experience; it was not unheard of for martial arts practitioners to have an innate edge in piloting Gunpla. It also explained the glowing marble she (presumably) gave him. However, there were one or two questions he wanted to ask, just to see if Ruby's story was a cover.

"Ruby," Jaune started, "that's quite the believable story. But, uh, what do you mean by racism?"

Ruby then went on to explain that her world was mainly dominated by two races, humans and Faunus. Faunus, for the most part, were people with slight animalistic traits, and were usually discriminated against by the humans.

Jaune was incredulous. "Wait a second. Faunus aren't walking, talking animals. People hate them just because they look like normal people with deer horns, lizard tails, and cat ears. Seriously!? " Jaune got the feeling that these Faunus would be more than welcome here on Earth.

Ruby shrugged. "I don't get it either. Dad said it was because of a long messed up history with the humans."

' _Huh. Well, that's racism for you.'_ Jaune mused. He moved on to his other question. "Why would a society dedicated to fighting evil monsters have time to create teleporter tech? And why, oh why would people leave it lying around?!"

Ruby panicked. She desperately tried to find an explanation, but all of them vacated her mind.

"Well?"

"Jaune, I swear that everything I just said is true! I just don't know-"

"Prove it, then. You said that Huntsmen had supernatural powers and weapons, right?"

Ruby thought for a bit, looking around the room.

Ruby dragged Jaune out into the hallway, throwing quick glances to check for bystanders or any hidden cameras. She then activated her Semblance… then turned it off when she realized Jaune was standing a little too close.

"Ruby, what are you-" he started.

"You might want to step back." Ruby stated in a matter-of-factly tone.

After Jaune moved to the doorway, Ruby activated her Semblance again, and took off in an explosion of rose petals. Jaune had a difficult time finding her before realizing she had zoomed to the other end of the hallway in two seconds. More rose petals flew everywhere as Ruby zipped back, stopping just short of Jaune.

"Now do you believe me?" Ruby asked Jaune. Jaune nodded, but he still felt like she was leaving out something important...

The two began to walk back into the apartment.

"So, Ruby," Jaune asked. "Do you have classes that teach you how to kill creatures of darkness?"

"Grimm," Ruby corrected him. "Yes, why?"

"I'm going to need to come up with a schedule so that we can keep doing Gunpla Battle. You know, if you still want to."

"Ah." The two sat down in the living room and began comparing their school schedules. Jaune had to go to Balboa early in the morning, but had early leave on Wednesdays. Ruby's combat classes at Signal Academy started later, but longer, and had summer break a week earlier compared to Balboa.

Jaune and Ruby counted up the free time they had to practice before the preliminaries on the coming Sunday, which, so far, looked like Friday afternoon and the weekends, not accounting for other things like homework. Ruby frowned.

"Something wrong?" Jaune asked her.

"How am I supposed to get better at piloting Gunpla?"

Jaune paused for a minute. "Well, you're not going to get any better fighting me. Anyways, I've got to study for tomorrow's test. Maybe you could try the local Gunpla Clubs. But you should probably bring an adult." he added.

"Jaune, I kill darkness monsters for a living, or will be, at least. I think I can handle a few bad guys with guns." Ruby replied.

"I'm ... not doubting that, but the police will probably want to ask why a small teenage girl is running around in the middle of the night."

"Oh, yeah." Ruby said.

"Anyways, I think I might know someone who'll be interested in chaperoning." Jaune pulled out his phone and began dialing.

 **To be continued …**

 **A/N 2: Silver eyes are an actual thing in real life, but it's just really, really rare. Most of them tend to come from Eastern Europe. No biology class ever covers this though, so it's not exactly common knowledge.**

 **If you have any** **requests, questions, or constructive criticisms, please leave them in the Reviews Section.**

 **In the meantime, this is St. Shade, signing off. Good night.**


	5. Episode 3, Part 2- Cross Calibur

**A/N:… I LIVE AGAAIIIN! ... oop, I mean good evening readers, this is St. Shade, here with part 2 of Episode 3 for Gundam Build Fighters JR. For those of you who have been following this story, I apologize for the insanely long hiatus.**

 **RWBY and Gundam Build Fighters belong to their respective owners.**

 _Xiao Long's Gunpla and Models_

The Calibur was firing shots off against an RGM-89J Jegan Normal. It's pilot was none other than "General" Ozpin, who frequented the store about four times a week. Jaune had asked him the day before to help with Ruby's piloting skills.

"Quite the impressive aim." Ozpin noted, "But far too easy to predict." The Jegan proved his point by dodging the next shot by moving its head two inches to the right. It then fired its beam rifle at the Calibur, forcing it to raise its shield for defense. The Jegan chucked it just before it ran out of ammo, leaving its free hand to toss a grenade. The Calibur was promptly engulfed in a massive ball of fire and shrapnel.

"Mr. Ozpin! Please be gentle on the Calibur!" Jaune pleaded.

"It's alright, Jaune." Ozpin replied. "I don't believe it was the slightest bit effective."

Sure enough, the Calibur flew out of the wreckage, with most of the damage relegated to its shield. It attempted to retreat, only for the Jegan to pounce at the Gunpla, both beam sabers drawn. The Calibur's DODS Swordgun managed to stop the sabers from chopping its head off, only for the Jegan to swing one of its sabers at the Calibur's exposed torso.

Luckily for Ruby, the Calibur was fast enough to kick the Jegan off before the blow could connect. The Jegan tried to get back up, but the Calibur pelted it with shot after shot of beam fire, forcing it back down. The Jegan attempted to block with its shield, but eventually, a shot pierced through, leaving a gaping hole in its chest before exploding.

 **Battle ended.**

"So how did I do?" Ruby asked, panting. She glanced up at Ozpin, and that uncanny similarity was still bugging her. Back home, Ozpin (her Ozpin) was the Headmaster of Beacon Academy, one of four Huntsman Academies responsible for the protection of Vytal. Would he seriously be here, spending time playing with robots?

"...it's as I thought." Ozpin responded. "Reflexes are good, but you're relying on Jaune's Gunpla rather than your own skill. There's a heavy emphasis on accurate shots and speed, which is more reliant on the Gunpla's performance rather than the fighter's. Also, I don't think you're making full use of its arsenal either. For example-"

" I think I get the point now, Mr.… Ozpin." Ruby replied weakly. "So, how exactly do I get better at Gunpla Battle?"

"Practice." Ozpin handed the Calibur back to its owner, who walked back upstairs sulking over the damages. " I afraid I can't teach you this weekend, but at the very least, I can get you started."

 _Xiao Long Residence_

Jaune checked his WhatsApp account, with Ruby's name listed on the screen. It had occurred to him last night that Ruby, an extradimensional tourist, had no means of communication, so he dug up one of Yang's old IPhones, gave Ruby a fake email account, and lent it to Ruby as a means of keeping in touch. Her last message to Jaune was that she and Ozpin were going to see if there were any places she could go to brush up on Gunpla Battle.

He was at his working desk, currently putting together some new armor for the Calibur. An armful of used paint jars and kits were brushed off to one side of the table. Jaune had already spruced up its arsenal with an improved DODS Swordgun and cannons, and a collapsible shield with two beam sabers concealed on the inside. Jaune had also managed to fix the wingspan issue by replacing the Age-2 wings by combining the Artimes's shoulder pads with the Clanche Custom's wings.

There was still much work to be done, though.

 _Somewhere in Downtown San Francisco_

"Um, where exactly are we going?" Ruby asked as she and Ozpin rounded another corner, still unsure of his true identity. The old man simply smiled.

"Jaune told me you were unfamiliar with the world of Gunpla, yes?" Ruby nodded.

"I'll start from the beginning, then. About 50 years ago, there was a show titled 'Mobile Suit Gundam'. It became popular enough to spawn a whole franchise about titans of steel fighting battles that spanned throughout the entire universe." Ruby's eyes were once again sparkling through her shades.

Ozpin took a moment to pause and chuckle, then went back to his story. " 40 years later, the advent of the Plavsky Particle signaled the birth of Gunpla Battle, drawing forth a new generation. This year marks the 7th Annual Gunpla Battle Championship." Ruby, still in awe, nodded.

The two of them stopped in front of a random-looking cafe. "However," Ozpin continued, " there are people here who have always enjoyed Gundam and Gunpla."

He pushed open the door. Most of the patrons were in full uniform, the colors of which were either light blue, brown, or grey. All of them gave a salute towards Ozpin. Ozpin raised his hand, most likely as a way of saying "At ease."

"General Ozpin!"

"It's been ages, sir?"

"I'd be most honored to battle with you, General!"

"As you were everyone. It is not I who will be fighting today." Ozpin made a small gesture towards the small girl standing in the doorway. Ruby was immediately targeted by several pairs of eyes, curious but very piercing. She responded with an awkward wave and a smile.

"General…" A man with long red hair and a light blue uniform stepped forward. "Isn't she a little young for-"

"Patrick, be nice!" Another redhead whispered back. She was dressed in a light brown uniform, with red accents on the collars, cuff, and shoulders. She turned towards Ruby. "Just ignore him. You must be very talented to have attracted Ozpin's attention." Ruby gave a small nod. "So, how many have you built?"

"...none?" Ruby suddenly felt like a very small fish in the vast ocean that was Gunpla.

"Now, now, Christina." Ozpin stepped in between the two. "I brought her here to improve her skills, not to be embarrassed by them." Christina, as per the General's wishes, gave the girl a little more breathing room.

Ozpin turned towards Ruby. "Here, you can rent Gunpla to battle with." He pointed to a display cabinet in the back. It was similar to the one Blake had, except that the models occupying the shelf were strictly from the Gundam franchise.

Ruby searched her pockets. "I don't think I have money for that."

"I think I can convince them to put it on the house. So what will it be?"

Ruby thought for a bit, then replied, "...Do you guys have anything cheap that can turn into a fighter jet?" The locals looked at her with a somewhat curious expression, but they complied. After a minute of rummaging around, the steward brought back a straight-build AMX-003 (MMT-1) Gaza-D.

Once the Gaza-D was airborne (for lack of a better term), the first thing Ruby noticed that the Gunpla was a lot slower compared to Jaune's Calibur. Not to mention it felt extremely fragile, especially around the waist. Ruby felt this was a good enough handicap for practice, at least until she checked the weapon slots. All the Gaza-D was equipped with were beam guns and missile launchers, as well as a pair of beam sabers for close combat. Facing her was the Earth Sphere Federation's GN-X III (jinx- three) a pale, sky blue looking robot with a gem and four eyes as a head. It was carrying a hefty GN Lance, and it's proportions were slightly less humanoid compared to the Calibur.

Ruby's first instinct was to fire its two laser cannons at the GN-X III, with the latter responding by raising it's relatively small shield to protect itself. In turn, the shield started generating a field of light particles, which was enough to block the beams. Ruby quickly changed weapons, and the Gaza-D fired its Knuckle Buster, which, contrary to its name, was a rather large, yet accurate beam cannon. For a moment, the GN-X III's shield looked like it was unable to handle the sudden peak in laser fire, only for it to respond by tossing a grenade with the other hand. The Gaza-D wasn't equipped with any shields, forcing Ruby to break her attack and move away from the explosion.

The Gaza-D fired another beam at the GN-X III, except this time, the beam tore itself apart before it could do any damage to the GN-X III. Ruby blinked twice in confusion, so she had the Gaza-D draw its beam sabers instead. Those too fizzled out upon activation, so the Gaza-D made a hasty retreat. Ruby's opponent, deciding to capitalize on the moment of weakness, gave the GN-X III extra gas for it to catch up to the Gaza-D. The match ended with the Gaza-D's torso run through by the GN-X III's lance.

Ruby sagged a little, having completely lost at Gunpla Battle for the first time in her career (albeit one that started a few days ago). Ozpin shook his head, then looked towards the bartender.

"... perhaps that was too much of a handicap." Ozpin turned to the steward. "Is the Re-GZ still here?" While the steward went in the back room to check, Ozpin turned to Ruby, who was still feeling a little down.

"I don't get it." Ruby murmured. "This was so much easier beforehand!"

"It's as I told you." Ozpin said. "You're relying too much on Xiao Long's Calibur. Wonderful machine, don't you think?" Ruby nodded, then stiffened up. If she was going to get better at Gunpla Battle, she'd have to do this on her own.

 _Moscone Convention Center_

Jaune stood outside of the West Entrance tuning up the Age-2 Calibur, which he had upgraded into/renamed the Age-2 Cross Calibur. It was still two hours before the preliminaries, and already he was starting to panic.

For starters, the Cross Calibur was only a marginal improvement compared to its predecessor, and it still felt like it was still incomplete. Most of the upgrades had made it top-heavy, and legs had been barely modified to handle the weight. Also, Jaune still hadn't managed to incorporate Ruby's request for a scythe, so would that lower the Calibur's performance? Where was Ruby anyway ?! He had explicitly told her when and how to go the Moscone Convention Center, and she still hadn't shown up ! She couldn't have bailed could sh-

"Jaune?" A familiar voice broke Jaune out his spiral. He glanced up.

"Pyrrha? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I… thought I might want to… watch an actual Gunpla battle this time."

"Why now, though? I thought you said weren't interested in Gunpla."

"Uh-Ummm…." Pyrrha desperately tried to scan for something to change the subject. Luckily, she didn't have to.

"It's okay." Jaune replied. "I was just a little curious, is all." His focus shifted back to the Calibur.

Pyrrha's gaze fell on the toy robot. "Is that your Gunpla?" She took a few steps towards Jaune. "It looks different from before."

"Hm? Oh yeah." Jaune remarked offhandedly. "I made a few improvements to it, but it's not quite-"

"Hey Jaune!" Ruby poked out from behind Jaune, causing him and Pyrrha to jump back a couple hundred feet. Pyrrha managed to recover after a few seconds; Jaune, on the other hand, was still jittery from a combination of stress and shock.

"RUBY!" the boy screamed. " WHERE WERE YOU?!"

Ruby was caught off-guard by Jaune's sudden outburst. "Wait, I'm sorry! I kind of stayed up a little lastnightpractingandioversleptitriedtogethereasfast as Iii...

….pleasstopscreaming." Jaune's panic dissolved into horror, and he quickly regained his composure. His focus turned towards reassuring Ruby.

"It's okay. It's okay. We still have some time to get ready." Jaune turned towards the door. "C'mon." He glanced over to Pyrrha. "We'll see you later, Pyrrha."

Pyrrha waved the two of them goodbye as they went inside, a small frown forming across her features.

Blake made her way to the stands, patting her hair back down. She was feeling very unsatisfied with the first match for the preliminaries. Her opponent had been meticulous creating a perfect rendition of the ZGMF-2000 Gouf Ignited. Blake took extra care to avoid unnecessary damage, but it was still not enough to drive her into a rage.

Was it bad to want a stronger opponent, though? There weren't a lot of entrants this year, but as usual, Cardin and Adam were both participating. Blake found Adam a little boring to fight against, and Cardin just got on her nerves. And that left Yang's little brother, and his mysterious partner, too. Blake mused on the thought for a little bit, but filed it away when she saw a familiar head of autumn red hair. "Nikos-kun?"

Pyrrha's head turned at the sound of Blake's voice. "President Blake!"

"We're not at school, Nikos-kun." Blake responded. "Are you here to cheer on your boyfriend?"

"B-Boyfriend?!" Pyrrha's cheeks flushed with red.

"Nikos-kun, you know full well who I'm talking about," Blake chuckled. It was way too easy to tease Nikos about her crush on Jaune. "His match won't be for a while." The two sat down and, after a few matches, Pyrrha had managed to flush the color of her face back to a reasonable level.

After a few more matches, it was finally Jaune and Ruby's turn, the latter walking out significantly calmer compared to a few hours back. The two of them headed towards the stage. Blake and Pyrrha leaned out of their seats, albeit for very different reasons.

"Jaune?" Ruby poked Jaune's shoulder. He turned around and handed Ruby the Cross Calibur and GP Base. Ruby placed the GP Base on the projector, then took a few seconds to admire Jaune's handiwork as the cockpits materialized. "This is amazing!"

"Uh-" Jaune didn't know what to say, except, "Really?"

"Yep." Ruby placed the Cross Calibur onto the projector, and it quickly hummed to life.

" **BATTLE START!"**

"Jaune Xiao Long."

"Ruby!"

"Gundam Age-2 Cross Calibur."

"Taking off!"

The Cross Calibur was then shot into the air, and, without missing a beat, changed into Strider mode. It surged forward, ready to face the opponent.

( _Ending for Gundam Build Fighters JR- Hanpan Spirit_ )

 **FIN**

 **A/N 2:**

 **Oh man… so much for weekly updates on Wednesdays.**

 **BTW, I probably didn't do a very good description about the AGE-2 Cross Calibur, so I put together a rough idea of what it would look like. Here's the link if anyone's curious:**

 **art/WP-20170608-15-36-08-Pro-2-685330218**

 **If you have any requests, questions, or constructive criticisms, please leave them in the Reviews Section.**

 **In the meantime, this is St. Shade, signing off. Good Night!**


	6. Episode 4 - Homecoming

**A/N: Good evening, readers! This is St. Shade, here with the full fourth episode for Gundam Build Fighters JR. If there's anyone out there who's come across this, it's been a long time coming. And I… don't really know what to say about that, but the word "Sorry" just doesn't seem to do it justice.**

 **RWBY and Gundam Build Fighters belong to their respective owners.**

 _UC Berkeley- Unit 3 Dorms_

It was the day after finals, where every party involved was relieved that it was over. Most of the students had either gone home, went to watch the preliminaries, or lounge around in the dorms pretty much out cold…

...except for Room 308, where a pile of blonde hair began poking its ugly head out from under the covers.

Yang Xiao Long, champion of the 5th Gunpla Battle World Championship, spent a good minute stretching and wondering why the heck she thought college was a good idea. Then it slowly came back to her; she had decided to take a break from the world of Gunpla. And by decided, it was more like repeatedly goaded by her parents to at least get a college degree. Yawning, Yang pulled up her laptop, hoping to stream today's Gunpla Battle preliminaries. However, none of the matches aside from Blakey-chan were kind of dull. Yawning at the screen for the umpteenth time, Yang began to close the screen, and was about 30 seconds away from going back to sleep when -

" **We will now begin the next match: The Jagd Doga vs. The Age-2 Cross Calibur.** "

' _Age-2?_ 'Yang paused, then yanked the screen back open. There was only one person she knew that would use Advanced Generation Mechanics, let alone an Age-2.

( _Opening for Gundam Build Fighters JR - Nibun no Ichi_ )

 _Moscone Convention Center_

The Calibur scraped past another one of the Doga's shots and returned fire, destroying the opponent's primary rifle. In response, the Doga launched what looked like canisters towards the Calibur. Again, it dodged with ease, only to learn the hard way that they actually weren't canisters.

"Gah!" Ruby cried as the Calibur's rear was tagged from behind. She swiveled the camera around, seeing the canisters floating about in the wind. "What are those-"

"Funnels!" Jaune responded. "The enemy's using remote control weaponry, but they're not very quick. Just try to shoot them down!"

It was a feat that was easier said than done; Ruby's usual wheelhouse involved monsters which were predictable, basic, and most importantly, large, fat, juicy targets. She had no experience whatsoever in fighting someone with remote weaponry, and the Calibur's shots and slashes would miss the funnels by a hair. The distraction provided their opponent time to ready the Doga's backup rifle. Jaune managed to catch the move, however, and the Calibur fired another pink blast towards the opponent. The Doga's pilot opted to sacrifice some of its funnels to block the attack, rather than make any unnecessary moves.

Ruby broke off the attack and eventually, the remaining funnels were forced to refuel, making their flight patterns easier to predict. The Calibur immediately resumed its attack, neatly blocking the Doga's rifle shots with it's shield. It gladly returned fire, hitting the Doga's shoulder pads and reducing about a third of its arsenal.

Seizing the opportunity, the Calibur steadied it's aim. The ensuing shot pierced the Doga dead center, and it collapsed in a fiery heap.

" **Battle ended**."

Elsewhere, Yang's whooping and cheering was enough to wake the whole dorm.

 _Xiao Long's Gunpla and Models, the next day_

"...how?" Jaune asked. " How do you even carry that... thing?!"

It was another sleepy day at the store, which meant Jaune and Ruby were free to improve the Cross Calibur. The blond boy was gaping over a picture Ruby had given him. In it, she was carrying a massive, intricate-looking scythe that made her seem even tinier in comparison. According to Ruby, it was also a highly-customised high-impact sniper rifle.

"I drink milk." Ruby nonchalantly replied, as if it were the most sensible thing in the world. "Why?"

Jaune shook his head, deciding to hold his questions until later. He went back to work, doing his best to take this as seriously as possible. "Anyway, I don't think I want to try replicating it. It's too complicated and it'll make the front too heavy-Ruby what's with that look?"

"I want you to make it! Right now!" She persisted, desperately wanting to see her creation in a Gunpla Battle. Jaune got embroiled in other things and didn't say anything after that, but after a few minutes of Ruby and puppy dog eyes, he relented. But, he would have to make some adjustments for it to work.

Jaune tried to sketch over a few more alternative designs for Ruby's sniper scythe, but it was hardly his primary concern. That spot was reserved for the transformation system. While the Cross Calibur design had removed the flaw of moving space, two others had taken its place. More strain had been placed on the arms now that more equipment had been moved there, slowing down the reaction times. In addition, two stubby wings were barely enough to support the Calibur's weight in Strider mode. Perhaps-

"Hell-ooo..." A cheerful-sounding voice rang out from the store entrance, causing Jaune's thoughts to freeze still and his eyes to glance towards the entrance. Ruby followed suit, and saw a rather gigantic blonde, wearing a tight yellow tank top and some of the shortest short shorts known to humanity, standing in the doorway. Unlike the other blonde standing next to her, this girl's hair was long, wavy, and reached down past her waist.

"Hey, Jaune!" The girl ran over to the counter and pulled him into a bear hug. Ruby thought she could hear her partner's ribs crack under the strain. "Urgh, I'm so proud of you. Congrats on winning your first tourney battle!"

"Nice to see you too, sis." Jaune choked, struggling for air. "Still need to breathe, though-urk-"

Yang eventually eased off on her brother, and she turned to face the crimson-tipped girl. "Who's she? Did Mom hire new workers or something?" Jaune pulled free of Yang's grip, unsure how to break the news to Yang.

"Jaune? She is a new worker, right?"

Screw it.

"Yang, this is my partner for the tournament, Ruby. And Ruby, this is my older sister, Yang." Ruby slowly waved hello.

"Oh." Yang had the decency to wave back to Ruby, but not enough to realize something else. This girl was much smaller compared to Pyrrha, but cuter too. Jaune had routinely ignore Yang's attempts to hook him up with Pyrrha, so was this new girl his type?

On the other hand, maybe she could cobble up a threesome! Yang decided to file away that thought for a later time.

"Bro…" Yang's tone was of concern. "Did you show Ruby here the anime?"

Jaune paused from his work. "No?"

Yang's frown melted into disgust. "Jaune. You taught this nice young girl how to play, dragged her into the tournament as your pilot, and you didn't even show her anything!? No Wing, SEED, not even your favorite series, Gundam AGE!?"

"Yang, most of the anime is terrible, and-"

Yang overruled his attempts at covering his rear. "Zzzzp! We are binging on Gundam tonight!"

Before Jaune or Ruby could protest, the older blonde forcefully dragged into their apartment.

Jaune heard a click on the other side, already realizing what was happening. He rubbed his temples and let out an exasperated sigh. "Oh no."

"Oh no what?" Ruby asked.

"Yang's not going to let us leave this room until 3 in the morning."

It took awhile for Ruby to realize why this was such a bad idea. "...oh."

"Yeah… it's that bad." Jaune admitted with a groan. "Better prepare for a rude awakening. And I don't mean that figuratively."

Ruby's shock wore off long enough to realize something. She quickly rummaged through her pockets.

Jaune's eyebrow rose. "Uh, Ruby? What're you-"

Ruby took her hand out of her pocket. She held a small cross-shaped pendant with a cyan gem embedded in the center.

Jaune blinked. "Is... that what I think it is?" Jaune unclipped his GP Base from his waist, where the other cyan gem was embedded.

Ruby nodded. "I figured we could use this to get away!" The gem quickly began glowing red.

The blonde's eyes widened. "Already!? Ruby, wait I'm not mentally prepared for-" A blinding flash of light cut him off before he could say anything else.

Jaune's body felt light for a moment. His eyes opened and he realized it was because he was outside the store. And still several feet above the ground. The blonde boy screamed as he plummeted toward the sidewalk, but then a crimson blur intercepted him and landed safely and gently. He still continued screaming before Ruby smacked him in the back of the head.

"Jaune, be quiet!" Ruby chastised him. "We don't want Yang to notice us!"

Jaune's heart was still beating at a ridiculously fast rate, and needed a while to respond. " Don't…" he choked, " don't ever do that again. People around here tend to scream when falling to their death." Then the front door opened.

Yang had been busy trying to figure out the best Gundam series to show Ruby when she heard Jaune's screaming outside her window. In a moment of sheer horror, the elder blonde believed her younger brother had hurt, or even worse, killed himself trying to escape again. Yang raced downstairs and out of the store, praying not to see Jaune's corpse. Mercifully, her little brother was okay, although the headlocks and chastising made him less okay. But why was Ruby outside with him as well?

Jaune stiffened. "Uh, yeah. We, uh… kind of went out the fire escape."

Yang's eyes narrowed."I _booby-trapped_ the fire escape."

"Oh, you did, didn't you?"

Both blondes felt a cold chill race up their spines, then twisted their heads towards their source. Raven stood there, carrying yet another bag of groceries, a small smile on her face. None of this was able to mask her murderous essence permeating the air.

"Oh….. Hey, mom." Yang's voice was strained by terror. "I'm… back?"

"Welcome back." Raven took a moment to go inside and leave her groceries on the counter. The girl in the red hood found it odd that neither blonde was willing to run; she would whenever her parents caught her doing something stupid. They'd always catch her in the end, but it was the thought that counted.

And then, for some odd reason, Raven walked out with an electric razor, causing Yang to clutch her blonde hair. "Now, which one of you will calmly explain to me what just happened?" Yang was later forced to take care of the store the next three nights, while Jaune was forbidden from working on the Calibur for two whole days.

Ruby simply thought it best to go home for now; families were weird here on Earth.

 _Moscone Convention Center, Round 2 of the Preliminaries_

Blake grabbed another bento box from the stack next to her. It had been yet another boring match, this time between the Rick Dom Raijin and an average, run-of-the mill Zeta Gundam. Hopefully Xiao Long's fight would prove to be more entertaining, but-

A series of heavy footsteps closeby cause Blake's train of thought to derail, and she looked around for the source. That's when she found Nikos, exhausted, disheveled, and covered in paint splatters. Blake walked over to the redhead's location, surprised that Nikos had the strength to come here.

"I'm surprised you had enough energy to come here, Pyrrha." Blake remarked as she sat down. "I thought you were triple booked with extracurriculars last night?"

"What? Oh,yeah, so…?" Pyrrha hadn't the energy to respond properly, let alone react in surprise that Blake had managed to find her. On top of that, her stomach started growling. Loudly.

"Bento?" Blake pointed to a spare box sitting next to her.

"Wha-no, I'm fine." Pyrrha's stomach moved on to roaring.

"Jaune picked it out for you." Blake lied.

It was unclear as to whether Nikos actually bought it, but after a few moments, she snatched the bento box and hurriedly tore it open. Blake struggled to resist splitting into a cheeky grin once Pyrrha began polishing out the contents.

" **We will now begin the third match- Age 2 Cross Calibur vs. Asshimar Twister.** "

" **Please, set your GP Base.** "

Jaune quickly handed over his GP base to Ruby.

" **Beginning Plavsky Particle Dispersal. Field 7: Ruins** "

The large projector created a replica of a destroyed city, a common staple in most Gundam series. No doubt the ensuing fight would cause even more property damage.

" **Please, set your Gunpla."**

The blonde boy was still unsatisfied with the adjustments made to the Cross Calibur. For now, he had managed to remedy the wing problem by making adding a second pair of smaller wings as skirt armor. The primaries were a little bit bigger than before, but it still wasn't enough to compensate for weight. Furthermore-

"Uh, Jaune?"

 _It would have to do_ , Jaune thought as he gave the Calibur to Ruby.

" **BATTLE START!"**

The Cross Calibur Gundam launched into the air. A little while later, it found it's opponent; a cloudy gray gunpla named the Asshimar Twister.

Once both fighters engaged, Jaune noticed an odd detail about the Twister's design. Save for the standard blaster and it's jagged edges, it didn't seem to have any special weaponry. It's armor, on the other hand, was coated with enough anti-beam material to throw glare into the Calibur's optics, and even with the Calibur's new enhancements, Ruby was unable to cause any lasting damage with their weapons.

What's more, whoever was at the controls was going into the center of the city, rather than move into open airspace, which was part of the original's forte. And why was it still flying out in the open instead of using the buildings as cover? A little while later, the Twister suddenly flew into the stadium, but not before taking some shots at both it and the building next to it. Ruby, not knowing any better, flew in after him. It managed to squeeze its way in before the building landed on top of the stadium, leaving only one exit left to illuminate the inside. That's when Jaune realized something was very, very wrong.

"Ruby, get us out of here! Now!"

"Why? He's got nowhere to run!"

"We're the ones with nowhere to run!" Jaune pointed at the Twister. "Look!"

The customised Asshimar's body had changed again, but it wasn't a ship this time. Instead, it had fallen over on its back, with a small spike protruding underneath. It's arms and legs spread outward before tucking in to the side, its jagged edges exposed. And then it began spinning, really, really fast.

Both of them realized why this particular Gunpla was named the Twister.

"Hah… Hah… made it…"

Yang lumbered into the stands, panting for breath. Her mom let her go on the grounds that she could cheer Jaune on during his match. As she looked at the screen, however, there wasn't much of an opportunity to cheer; Jaune's Cross Calibur was getting pounded by a barrage of blows. Yang had difficulty telling where the opposing Gunpla was as first, but once the attacks starting slowing down, her expression turned to that of exasperation.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me! Another Beyblade Gunpla?!"

"Ruby!" Jaune couldn't help but wince as his Calibur endured blow after blow. "Slot 4!"

Ruby checked the weapons slot, then blinked. "You… actually-"

"Yes! Hurry!" Jaune kept his eye on the Twister, which had run out of stamina for the time . It was unable to fly in it's beyblade form, but it was charging for another barrage. Ruby clicked on the slot.

Some command flashed through the entirety of the Cross Calibur, and it arms began to move in a practised manner. It began by tearing the extended scope off the DODS Swordgun II, and snapping it back underneath the handle. The blade portion extended outward, then slowly curled inward to form a crescent shape. For a finale, the Calibur's arms swung the finished product forward, revealing a Thanator-class sniping scythe.

Ruby blinked a few tears of joy, then refocused her efforts. The Calibur snapped out of its mechanical state, and began moving in a way that seemed more natural, as if the pilot had actual experience using a gigantic scythe gun of death. The Twister's next series of attacks were easily met by the Calibur this time, and pieces of it's armor were starting to break.

The Twister's pilot apparently realized that this strategy was not working as planned, and it made a break for the only exit left. It's raw speed paled in the face of the Calibur, and before anyone noticed, the latter was fast enough to land a final blow on the former. The Twister, frozen by the attack, fell back down to the earth and exploded.

" **Battle ended.** "

A large wave of applause, Pyrrha, Blake, and Yang included, filled the room as the Cross Calibur swung its blade skywards.

( _Ending for Gundam Build Fighters JR- Hanpan Spirit_ )

 **FIN**

 **A/N 2:**

 **If you have any requests, questions, or constructive criticisms, please leave them in the Reviews Section.**

 **In the meantime, this is St. Shade, signing off. Good Night!**


End file.
